Ithorian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Ĭ-thō'-rē-ăn | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Zoogdier | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 – 2,30 meter | leeftijd = >85 jaar | voeding = Herbivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Ithor | gesproken = Ithorese | geschreven = Ithorese | kolonies = | affiliatie = | leden = | era = }} Ithorians waren een intelligent species afkomstig van de planeet Ithor in de Mid Rim. Dit vreedzame volk werd beschouwd als de grootste ecologisten in het universum. Fysiologie Ithorians waren een herbivoor zoogdierachtig species afkomstig van Ithor. Ze waren gemiddeld zo’n 2 meter groot en hadden een bruine, leerachtige huid. Hun voornaamste kenmerk was een groot, gebogen hoofd in de vorm van een hamer. Daarom werden Ithorians vaak ‘Hammerheads’ genoemd, wat niet door deze species werd geapprecieerd. Meerian Hammerheads waren Ithorians die zich hadden gevestigd op de planeet Bandomeer. De ogen van Ithorians stonden voorwaarts gericht. Vrouwelijke Ithorians hadden achteraan het hoofd twee bulten, het mannelijke geslacht slechts een. De Ithorians bezaten stevige armen en benen met vier vingers en vier tenen aan elke hand en voet. Nog een voornaam kenmerk was dat zij twee monden hadden, één aan elke kant van hun hoofd. Deze mondden uit in vier kelen waardoor Ithorians in stereo spraken. Het Ithorese, zowel hun geschreven als gesproken taal, was niet spreekbaar voor andere species dus spraken Ithorians meestal Basic wanneer ze met andere soorten omgingen. De reflexen en gevoel voor evenwicht van deze species waren ietwat trager dan dat van de gemiddelde humanoid. Sommige Ithorians bezaten een gave om met hun monden te schreeuwen. Dit produceerde zo'n luid geluid dat aanvallers hierdoor konden worden verdoofd. Deze kunst, genaamd Kougathu, vergde training, oefening en discipline. Ottegans waren een genetische afstammelingen van de Ithorians. De wetenschap was na tal van eeuwen nog niet wijzer geworden van de exacte oorsprong van hun relatie. left|210px|thumb|Een Ithorian spreekt Ithorese Cultuur Ithorians waren een vreedzaam volk dat respect had voor alle andere levensvormen. Een cruciaal element in de samenleving van de Ithorians was dan ook het vredig samenleven met hun planeet Ithor, een tropisch paradijs dat veel toeristen lokte. Ithorians noemden de Ottegans Hrumgatha ('zij met een mond') en maakten grapjes dat Ottegans dubbel zo hard moesten praten om te worden gehoord. De Ithorians aanbaden een god die zij Mother Jungle noemden. Om haar te eren beloofden de Ithorians om zo weinig mogelijk echt voet aan de grond te zetten op Ithor. Daarom leefden de Ithorians is gigantische Herdships die als vliegende steden boven de oppervlakte van Ithors jungles zweefden. Onder andere de semi-intelligente Bafforr Trees werden ook vereerd in hun cultuur. Alleen ecologische Ithorian priesters die de ‘roep’ van de Mother Jungle hadden gehoord, mochten voet zetten in de jungles om daar rond te dwalen. Voor elke plant die de Ithorians opaten, plantten ze er twee nieuwe volgens de Law of Life om de orde niet te verstoren. Om het even waar Ithorians zich bevonden, ze waren altijd ongerust over de ecologische situatie van de wereld. Ithorians waren normaal gezien extreme pacifisten (op uiteraard bepaalde uitzonderingen na). Ze waren dan ook uitstekende diplomaten. Ze werden ook gerespecteerd als kunstenaars en om hun bijzondere verwezenlijkingen in de agricultuur. Ze oefenden meestal een beroep uit dat ten dienste kon komen van de maatschappij zoals handelaars, ecologisten, botanisten, genezers en wetenschappers. Zelden waren Ithorians betrokken in een militaire organisatie. In de Jedi Order waren Ithorians ook vertegenwoordigd. Gezien ook vrede als één van hoekstenen van het Jedi geloofd was vastgelegd, was het geen verrassing dat Force Sensitive Ithorians zouden welkom zijn bij de Jedi. thumb|left|250px|Ithorian omringd door flora en fauna De Herdships waren helemaal uitgebouwd om er perfect in te leven met woonblokken, winkels en de nodige industrie. Elk Herdship telde eveneens een miniatuurjungle aan boord. Eén keer in de vijf jaar kwamen alle Herdships tezamen in een bijeenkomst die de Meet werd genoemd. Tijdens de Meet werden verhalen verteld, werd er gefeest maar ook gediscussieerd over de problemen in het universum. Kleinere Meets werden georganiseerd voor Ithorian Herdships die Ithor hadden verlaten en rondzwierven in het universum. Ithorians hielden van reizen en om zeldzame objecten te kunnen aanbieden. Ze waren geïnteresseerd in andere culturen en gewoonten. Ze werden vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate tijdens de Galactic Republic door een Senator. Ze waren dan ook uitstekend geïntegreerd in de samenleving in het universum. Geschiedenis De Ithorians waren één van de eerste species die het universum verkenden. Hun Herdships waren dezelfde als die op Ithor, alleen waren deze uitgerust met de nodige apparatuur en technologie om de planeet te verlaten. Tijdens de Galactic Republic was Ithor een gerespecteerd lid van de samenleving. Tijdens de Old Republic, rond 4.000 BBY, was Ithor al een hele belangrijke wereld. De Ithorian wetenschappers bestudeerden samen met de Selkath manieren om helende zalven te ontwikkelen. De militaire waarde van Ithor werd correct ingeschat door de Republic dat de planeet ion de Great Sith War liet bewaken door ruimtestations en een defensievloot. Tijdens de Mandalorian Wars en Jedi Civil War werd deze enkel vergroot. De Ithorians werden gevraagd om planeten die door de Mandalorians of tijdens de Jedi Civil Wars waren vernietigd, weer te helpen heropbouwen. In 439 BBY brak op Ithor de Ithorian Spore Crisis uit. Spore was een genetische constructie van de Ithorians waarmee ze hadden geprobeerd om een intelligente plantensoort te genereren. Maar de Spores bleken kwaadaardige entiteiten te zijn. Omdat de Ithorian Law of Life het hen verbood om deze te doden, werden de Spores met behulp van de Jedi gevangen gezet in een asteroid. Tijdens de Clone Wars kwam Ithor als trouw lid van de Republic nauwelijks in gevaar. Enkele aanvallen van de CIS waren meer lokmanoeuvres om echte aanvallen op Duro te camoufleren. Hoewel de Ithorians geen partij hadden gekozen in de Galactic Civil War, was het Empire zich zeer bewust van de kunde van de Ithorians inzake geneeskunde, genetica, botanie en klonen. Ze dreigden ermee een groep Bafforr Trees nabij de Cathor Hills te vernietigen als Momaw Nadon de geheimen van zijn volk niet zo prijsgeven. Nadon gaf het Empire de geheimen in ruil voor de veiligheid van zijn volk en de Mother Jungle. Hoewel Nadon zijn volk nog meer ellende bespaarde, werd hij verbannen van Ithor. Door de actie van het Empire waren er meer en meer Ithorians die sympathie kregen voor de Rebel Alliance. Legends De Yuuzhan Vong vernietigen Ithor. Bekende Ithorians 250px|thumb|right|Deneb Both *Momaw Nadon *Byph *Deneb Both *Tendau Bendon *Roron Corobb *Ror Ithh *Murr Danod *Saldith *Stonk *Jakker-Sun *Bulduga *Onca Achter de Schermen *De Ithorians werden ontwikkeld door Ron Cobb. Ter ere van hem werd later Roron Corobb naar hem genaamd. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Mystery of a Thousand Moons **Hostage Crisis **Lightsaber Lost **Senate Murders **The Gathering **A Test of Strength **Bound for Rescue **A Necessary Bond **Sabotage **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Ithorian in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Alien Encounters category:Ithorians category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren